Keeping Secrets
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: AU Story: It would seem everyone at the Palace is keeping a secret or two, but what will happen when those secrets come to light? Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the table in her suite Queen Clarisse sipped her tea before continuing to read the letter she held in her hand while waiting for her husband, King Rupert to appear for breakfast. Putting her cup down, she opened another letter to find an anniversary card from their eldest son, eighteen year old Pierre inside.

Smiling to herself, she stood it up on the table and opened another letter, reading it to herself as Rupert appeared. Standing by the door, he watched her for a moment before closing the door and walking over to the table.

Seeing him place his diary down on the table, Clarisse looked up as she began folding up the letter she had been reading. "Good morning, and happy anniversary." She smiled and looked back down, putting the letter back in the envelope.

"Happy anniversary." He said, pouring himself some tea as she removed her glasses, placing them down on the table beside her letters.

"A card came from Pierre, he apologizes for not being here to celebrate with us but wishes us lots of love and will see us soon." She said, watching him sip his tea.

"Ok." He nodded and put his cup back down, taking a bite of his toast while grabbing his diary. "I don't have much time, I am needed to attend parliament this morning." He said, giving her a quick glance before looking back down at his diary, writing something down.

"Oh..." Clarisse answered quietly and watched as he studied his notes "You have remembered about the charity meeting at the hospital?" She asked, looking up at him "Haven't you?"

Looking up a moment later, he nodded "I have, but I am going to have to meet you there." He answered and sipped some more tea.

"Ok." She nodded and rested her elbows on the table in front of her, locking her hands together as she rested her chin on top of them, watching him. "And tonight, you have remembered about our plans, haven't you?" She asked, and watched as he looked up at her a moment later.

"What?" He asked as what she said registered. "Oh yes, I'm sorry... yes of course I have remembered." He said, standing to his feet as she watched "And I will be here for that, I promise." He added while moving around to her, kissing her forehead. "I have to go, I will see you later."

"Yes, I will be here.. like I always am." She said, watching him walk over to the door, giving her a quick smile before walking out. Sighing, she stood to her feet and made her way over to the windows, where she stood staring out for several moments until Philippe appeared.

"Mother?" Philippe said from the doorway, watching as she turned to him.

"Good morning, darling." She said, giving him a smile as she began walking over to him. "Are you just leaving for school?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to wish you a happy anniversary first." He smiled as she stood in front of him.

"Thank you, darling." She smiled, and looked on in surprise as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek. "Well thank you." She beamed in shock.

"See you after school?" He called back as he began jogging down the hallway towards the stairs. "Oh, hey Joe."

Looking in the doorway, Clarisse watched as Joseph appeared in front of her, looking down the hallway after Philippe. "Joseph?" She said, watching him look towards her "How can I help?"

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He smiled and stepped closer, kissing the back of her hand before looking up into her eyes. "And happy anniversary."

"Thank you, Joseph." Clarisse smiled, letting her arm fall back down at her side. "Have all the checks been done?" She asked while turning to walk back over to the breakfast table.

"Yes they have." He nodded and closed the door before following her.

"Of course they have, what a stupid question." She said, sitting down "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, honestly." He smiled.

"Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" Clarisse asked while picking up her cup, holding it up in front of her to take a sip.

"I would love too, thank you." Joseph nodded and took a seat as Clarisse motioned towards the chair while sipping her tea.

"If I'm honest, I am thankful for the company." She began while placing her cup back down "Can you believe I have been married for twenty years today, and once again it looks like I am spending it on my own."

"Oh, well you have me here." He said, watching her. "Maybe we could go for a ride this afternoon, if you haven't got anything on." He smiled.

"We haven't done that in such a long time, and I know I haven't got anything planned, so I would love too." She nodded with a smile. "You always know what to say to cheer me up?" She said.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it? Knowing what to say at the right times." He asked, watching her as she nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She smiled "Thank you."

"Actually, while we have a few moments." He said, getting some papers from the inner pocket of his leather jacket. "Did you want to review this new starters application form?" He asked as she picked up her glasses, slipping them back on.

"Yes I would," Clarisse nodded while reaching her arm out across the table "What's his name? And how old is he?" She asked as he handed her the papers.

"It's Scott Marshall, but he told me people call him Shades and he's nineteen." He said, watching her study the papers before pouring himself a cup of tea, leaving her to read. After a moment he looked towards the window, trying to distract himself from the most beautiful woman in the world. That was until he saw her raise her arm, causing him to avert his gaze across the table at her as she brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Can we trust him?" She asked as he turned his head towards her, watching as she lowered her hand, placing it on her chest while turning the page with her other hand.

Clearing his throat, he nodded as she began playing with her necklace "Yes, I have done all the checks and they came back clear." Looking down, he closed his eyes.

"Perfect," Clarisse said a moment later, causing Joseph to open his eyes and look back up at her as she placed her finger tips on her chest. "Well, I like what I have read." She said closing the application and looked back up at him "Please inform him today that he has the job," She smiled and picked up her tea while passing him back the papers.

"I will do," Joseph nodded while taking them from her and slipped them back in his pocket as Clarisse checked the time.

"I better finish getting ready, we will have to leave for the hospital soon." She said and finished her tea. "Will you wait, and walk down with me?" She asked, putting her cup down and stood to her feet.

"Of course, you know I will." He smiled as she tucked her chair under the table.

"Thank you, I won't be long." She smiled at her friend before walking over to her bedroom.

After getting ready, she came back into the suite and placed her jacket and scarf down on the back of the armchair, checking to make sure she had everything before disappearing back into her bedroom. Reappearing a few moments later to find Joseph stood holding up her jacket.

Stepping forward, she smiled "Thank you, Joseph." She said while turning and slipped her arms in the sleeves, straightening the front as she turned back to him, leaving the buttons undone.

"You're welcome," He smiled and watched as she slipped her scarf around her neck "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am." She smiled and watched as he extended her arm out to the door.

"After you." He smiled and watched as she began leading the way, leaving for the hospital a short time later.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, following and to those who have left me reviews :) the support is wonderful, thank you :)_

 **xXxXx**

That Evening.

Knocking on his Queens suite door Joseph's heart broke for her, as once again he had no choice but play messenger for his King. Seeing the door open and the most beautiful woman in the world appear before him, wearing a dress that matched her eyes made it a whole lot worse for him.

"Joseph, good evening." She beamed and walked over to the sofa.

"Good evening," He smiled, following her inside and closing the door behind him before turning back to her as she slipped on her shoes. "You look amazing tonight." He said smiling across at her as she looked down at herself.

Smiling, she looked back up at him "Thank you," She said, watching him look around the room "Now, what can I do for you?" She asked.

Seeing the candles ready to light, the table set for two, and two glasses ready to be filled he looked down a moment before looking back up at her. "I..."

"Joseph, what is it?" She asked, walking over to him.

"All I request is that you don't shoot the messenger..." He said, seeing the smile drop from her face.

"He's not coming, is he?" She asked and watched as he shook his head "And he called you to ask you to tell me, instead of doing the decent thing and telling me himself." She said and looked towards the dinner table.

"I'm so sorry," He said watching her slowly walk over to the sofa, taking a seat for a moment.

"I should of known he would cancel..." She chuckled lightly and looked up at him "That's just typical of Rupert!" Looking down at the coffee table as she began crying.

"Oh hey," He began, hurrying to sit beside her as she covered her face with her hands. "It will be okay." He said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her to him, he took hold of one of her hands as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well there goes the dinner I had planned." She cried, wiping away her tears "I think i'll just go to bed."

"You have to eat." Joseph said and watched as she raised her head, looking at him. "Let me call chef and ask him to bring it up for you." He said, standing up as she looked at the table.

"Joseph, I..." She began while looking up at him "I just want to go to bed now, Rupert cancelled our anniversary dinner together... I'm really not in the mood anymore."

"And like I said, you have to eat. I'm not going to let you go to bed without eating, you will make yourself sick." He said, standing beside the phone as she watched him.

"Alright, as long as you stay with me." She asked.

"If it means making sure you eat, then alright.. I will stay." He said giving her a small smile before picking up the phone, dialing down to the chef as Clarisse watched. And a moment later, he turned back to her "He's on his way." He said, giving her a smile before pouring them a drink.

After they had eaten, Joseph poured them another drink each before watching Clarisse pick up her glass to take a sip.

"Thank you for staying," She said, placing her glass back down as she looked across at him.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled, putting the bottle down before picking up his glass. "Rupert missed a delicious dinner tonight."

"Oh, well it's his loss isn't it?" She said, watching him take a sip of his wine.

Placing his glass down, he glanced back up at her "Yes, sorry to say it is." He nodded.

"I just don't know what's got into him lately," She began while resting her arms on the table "Sorry, you don't want to know about this.." She said and picked up her glass, drinking some as Joseph watched her.

"We are friends, aren't we?" He asked and watched as she lowered her hand, nodding "Then I am here, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to." He said, leaning forward and rested his arms on the table.

"Really?" She asked, watching as he nodded.

"I know he doesn't appreciate you, and treats you badly sometimes." He said, watching her put her hand over to her glass, turning it slowly at the base.

"I know," She said shaking her head "He doesn't tell me he loves me anymore, he doesn't even tell me I look nice anymore, like you do. You take notice of what I wear, you tell me I look nice, and you're just my friend, he's my husband and he can't even tell me that." She said averting her gaze to him. "When I saw him this morning, he didn't seem interested at all. And when he left, he just kissed me on my forehead." Sipping her wine, she looked back up at him. "I try so hard, all the time and it just feels like it's for nothing." She said sadly, standing to her feet.

"Like I told you before, he doesn't deserve you. You can do so much better than him, Clarisse." He said, watching her walk over to the windows. "And if I'm honest, any man would be lucky to call you his wife, his girl, his love." He said, turning to look over at her as she stood with her arms folded.

"Like you, you mean?" She asked, turning her head to look over at him.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion while standing to his feet.

Turning, she watched him walk over to her stood by the windows. "Joseph, the maids know everything.. remember?" She said, looking up at him.

"What exactly do you know?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Enough to know that all those compliments you give me everyday have more of a meaning then you let on." She said and unfolded her arms, letting them fall down at her sides.

"Well this is embarrassing." He said, looking down.

"Why?" She asked, stepping forward as he looked up.

"That you know about this," He said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Well, dont be embarrassed, it's ok. Yes, I would of liked it more if you had told me this yourself.. but it's ok." She said, watching him. "How long?" She asked.

"Since the first time I saw you," He whispered while putting his hand up, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear before looking into her eyes "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world and it kills me that Rupert treats you this way." He said, a hint of anger in his voice "Why didn't you leave him all those years ago, when he cheated on you?" He asked.

"Honestly?" She asked and watched him as he nodded "Mainly, because of the boys, and, well I didn't want that evil woman to win. If I left him, then she would of won." She said, watching him look away while lowering his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why?" He asked, looking back at her as she nodded. "You're a married woman, Clarisse... you're my friend, my Queen.. you're my boss." He exclaimed, watching as she laughed a little.

"Yes, there is all that I suppose." She smiled up at him.

"What did you think when you found out?" He asked.

"How could this be true, he's my friend? I'm his boss, I'm a married woman this can't be happening to me." She answered "But over time, the more I thought about it the more I found I had feelings for you too." She said softly.

"Really?" He asked and watched as she stepped closer while putting her hands up, cupping his face as she pressed her lips to his. A moment later, they pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes, both their hearts pounding as Clarisse lowered one of her hands onto his chest, her other remaining up, cupping his cheek as she ran her thumb gently over his lips before resting it on his chin. "Clarisse..." He stopped, feeling her finger on his lips to shh him.

"Don't say anything," She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him again as he wrapped his arms around her.

And as the kiss became heated, he walked her backwards causing a moan to escape her lips when her body came into contact with the window frame. Tilting her head to the side, Clarisse bit her lip as Joseph kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder blade, his arousal growing.

"No no no, what am I doing?" Joseph exclaimed while stepping back, putting his hands up on top of his head as Clarisse looked on, trying to catch her breath. "You're married." He said, looking back at her.

"Joseph, I want this..." She whispered, stepping in front of him "I want you, I want this to happen." She said, reaching up to kiss him again.

Pulling back a moment later, Joseph rested his forehead against hers. "Rupert's going to kill me." He whispered.

"No he won't," Clarisse said, looking into his eyes "He doesn't even have to know." She whispered and kissed him, before they looked into each others eyes once again. "But if you want to leave, you can." She said and watched as he stepped back.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone for reading this story, and even bigger thanks to Riaam for leaving me a review for chapter two. All of your support is amazing and can't thank you enough._

 _I know that this story isn't everyones cup of tea, but I just fancied something different. It is after all only a story, fiction, just a bit of fun, even if it is an AU story._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter..._

 **xXxXx**

Awaking in the early hours, Clarisse tipped her head back as the man who's arms she lay snuggled in slowly awoke, giving each other a smile. However, before they had chance to say anything they both quickly sat up upon hearing Clarisse's name being called out.

"Who is that?" Clarisse whispered as she quickly climbed from the bed, grabbing her robe as she caught sight of the time "And at this hour."

"I have no idea." Joseph said, slipping his pants on.

"Clarisse?" Came the voice again.

"Oh no, no no... no." She exclaimed quietly and looked over at Joseph "It's Rupert's mother." She said, turning to walk over to the door "Stay in here, and finish getting dressed." She said turning back to him, walking backwards towards the door.

"Are you awake?" Beatrice called out, standing by the door just as Clarisse emerged while knotting the sash of her robe together. "You are awake, good." She nodded.

"Hello, mother." Clarisse exclaimed while stepping closer and kissed her cheek before stepping back and pulling the door up behind her. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm sorry, I had a call from Rupert's guard..." She began, watching her daughter in law closely. "Is everything alright, dear? You seem distracted?" She asked, clasping her hands together.

"No no, I'm fine." Clarisse nodded "Now what were you saying about Rupert?" She asked "Is he okay?"

"No actually, he had a fall and is sat waiting for an x-ray at the Royal Genovia hospital." Said Beatrice as she watched Clarisse raise her hands to her mouth. "I have my driver bringing the car around, we have to go and be with him."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded, lowering her hands "You go and wait downstairs, I will quickly get dressed and will meet you by the doors?"

"What's going on?" Beatrice asked, but before Clarisse had chance to answer Beatrice pushed her way past her and into the bedroom.

"Mother, wait!" Clarisse exclaimed and followed her into the bedroom. She was surprised to find Joseph had disappeared, along with the their discarded cloths that were forgotten about last night. Looking up, she watched her mother in law look around the room before turning to look back at her.

After looking at her for what felt like a life time to Clarisse, she finally made her way over to the door "I will meet you downstairs in fifteen minute's."

"Ok," Clarisse nodded, following her out into the suite and over to the door. After seeing her out, she locked the door and hurried back over to the bedroom. "Joseph?" She called out "Where are you?"

Slowly emerging from the closet, he looked across at Clarisse "That was close."

"Yes it was." Clarisse nodded, making her way over to her closet.

"What did she want at this hour?" He asked, following her back into the closet.

"Rupert's had a fall, I have to go and be with him at the hospital." She said, hunting for something to wear.

"Oh my god, is he ok?" He asked, standing in the doorway watching her.

"I don't know, we will find out more when we get to the hospital." She answered, looking over to him for several seconds before continuing on in her search to find something to wear. "I need to get dressed, and meet Beatrice downstairs."

"I understand." Joseph said, watching her before looking down for a moment "You're starting to regret last night now, aren't you?" He asked, looking back up at her as she stopped and looked over at him.

"No, far from it." She said walking over to him "It was wonderful... amazing infact, you made me come alive.." She said softly, putting her hands up to cup his face "You showed me love, you opened my eyes and after last night I can understand why you would think I am having regrets. If I could stay here with you then I would, but I can't.. I have to go, it's my duty." She whispered, running her thumb gently over his lips. "And if I'm not down there when she expects me, she will come looking for me and I really don't want her too do that."

"I know, I will let you get ready." He said, watching her step closer and kiss him.

"I will come and see you when we return." She said, stepping back.

"Ok, I will be waiting." He said giving her a smile before starting to make his way out the door.

"Joseph wait," Clarisse exclaimed and watched him reappear in the doorway "Maybe you should wait until I have left before you leave, just in case you get seen?" She suggested. "Especially seeings though she actually thought I was up to something, and actually searched my bedroom."

"Alright, I will wait." He said "Good job I thought about hiding then, wasn't it?" He said watching her as she nodded before getting back to finding something to wear.

After she was ready Clarisse made her way downstairs to meet Beatrice, leaving Joseph in her suite to go back to his own suite in a little while. However when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her driver waiting by the door but not Beatrice. And after fifteen minutes she finally appeared, and knowing it would do no good to complain about it, Clarisse kept her mouth shut as they left for the hospital.

When they arrived they were greeted by Rupert's guards and driver, who escorted them up to his room. And after an hour long wait, they were free to go after the x-ray's came back clear.

Returning home after the hospital, Clarisse stayed with Rupert in his suite for a while before returning to her own suite. And after deciding there was no point in going back to bed, she had a bath and got ready for her day. Having breakfast early, she set to doing the paperwork. Finishing it all a little before half nine. Surprised, she put her pen down and slipped of her glasses before looking up at her assistant, Isla.

"There, all done." She smiled, gathering up the last file and held it out to her assistant. "Thank you, Isla." She smiled and stood to her feet.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Isla smiled.

"It feels wonderful to be finished this early," She said, making her way over to her windows "And it's such a beautiful day outside too," She said, turning back to Isla "I think that will be all today, unless I have any meetings?" She asked.

Checking her diary, Isla looked back up at her Queen just a moment later "None today, Your Majesty." She answered.

"Then we are finished for the day," Clarisse smiled and looked towards the door as Joseph appeared.

"Very well, Your Majesty." Isla smiled and began walking over to the door, stopping however when she saw Joseph. "Good morning, Joseph." She smiled.

"Good morning, Isla." Joseph smiled politely and stepped aside for her to pass. "Are you going out?" He asked.

"I am, yes." Isla answered, putting her hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear, never taking her eyes from him once. "Thank you." She smiled, walking out.

Watching as Joseph closed the door behind her, "I do believe she has a thing for you." Clarisse smiled, teasing him as he turned and walked over to her.

"Nah, not Isla." He smiled, stepping in front of her.

"I'm telling you she has, the way she looks at you gives it away... you can't stand there and tell me you've never noticed." Clarisse exclaimed, smiling at him.

"I have never noticed before, beside's I'm not interested.. I have my sights set on someone else." He smirked, causing her to blush. "Are you blushing, my Queen?" He asked, teasing her as she laughed.

Studying his face a moment, Clarisse smiled "Would you like to take a walk? I would like to take a walk." She said, walking over to grab her coat and slipped it on while turning to him.

"I would love too, yes." He smiled.

"Wonderful." She smiled, leading the way out of her office.

As they began making their way across the path through the gardens, Rupert stood watching them from his balcony.

"I'm telling you, she was flustered when I went to inform her about you this morning. And even though I didn't see him in her suite while I was there, I saw him leave there a few moments after Clarisse had gone down." Beatrice said, standing beside her son as he continued to stare out at them. "Something is definitely going on." Coming to stand beside her son, she watched as her daughter in law walked away with her body guard.


	4. Chapter 4

That Evening.

Walking into her suite, Rupert saw her reading on the sofa. Closing the door, he watched as she looked up, giving him a small smile.

"Good evening," She said, watching him walk over to sit in one of the arm chairs. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A lot better now I've had a rest," He said, resting his arms on the arm rests.

"Good," She smiled, and looked back down at her book.

"What have you been up to today? He asked, watching her look back up, staring at the fireplace as she thought about it.

"Well, when we got home from the hospital, I got ready and made a start on the paperwork. After that I went for a walk, had lunch with you before having a nap and spending time with Philippe." She said looking over at him "Then we had dinner and here we are." She smiled.

"Fun day for you then." He said, watching as she nodded and looked back at the book.

"We missed you at dinner though, Philippe was hoping you would be there as he wanted to ask you about a school trip." She said, looking back up at him.

"I will talk to him about it tomorrow." He said, staring at her book momentarily. "Do you want to know what I've been doing this afternoon?" He asked, watching her look up from her book once again.

Closing her book, she lent forward and placed it on her coffee table before sitting back and looking back at him "What have you been doing today?" She asked, watching him stand up and walk over to the fireplace.

"I have been looking at the security cameras..." He answered, placing one of his hands on the mantel above the fireplace as he stared into the raging fire. "And I found them to be quite interesting." He said, glancing back over at her as she sat up.

"Really?" She asked, watching him look back into the fire as her heart began to race.

"Yes," He nodded "Maybe you could help with something, you see I am trying to work out how it could take someone over 7 hours to pass on a message." He said, turning back to Clarisse "And why, even though he wasn't seen to be in your suite he was seen coming from there, after you had left to go downstairs?" He said, glaring across at her as she stood to her feet.

"Rupert, I can explain." She began, her heart thudding really hard in her chest.

"I'm going to ask you only once, and I want you to answer me honestly." He began and watched as she nodded "Did something happen between you and Joseph last night?" He asked and watched as she closed her eyes, nodding slowly before tipping her head forward. "On our anniversary!" He exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

"Was it really our anniversary?" She snapped back, taking him by surprise "As it felt like any normal day to me, days where you just ignore me and never want to be alone with me. It was our twentieth anniversary and you couldn't even be bothered to spend time with me." She exclaimed.

"I do want to spend time with you, so don't use that as an excuse." He answered back.

"When was the last time we actually spent time together, alone?" She asked "It was last month, on my birthday and before that?"

"I can't remember," He said shaking his head.

"Exactly, you can't remember it was that long ago! And even then it was wham bam, thank you mam!" She exclaimed while folding her arms, staring over at him "Then you went back to your own suite, hardly talking to me for days after." Shaking her head, becoming angry "When was the last time you held me close, or told me that you loved me and meant it? Or kissed me on the lips for that matter?" She said watching him "I can't even remember, it was that long ago." Moving, she sat back down and looked at her coffee table "You couldn't even tell me that you loved me yesterday, on what was meant to be a special day..." Shaking her head, she looked back up at him.

"I can't believe that you are turning all this around, blaming me for everything when you are the one who cheated!" He snapped, and watched as she jumped up.

"How dare you! Need I remind you that you cheated on me too, remember?" She exclaimed "And back then you put all the blame on me, apparently for not loving you the way you wanted when thats all I ever done from the day we married was love you." Shaking her head "I should of left you back then, everyone thought I was mad to stay."

"Then why did you stay?" He snapped.

"Because of our sons, my duty... and believe it or not because I loved you, even after the cheating came to light I still loved you." She said, looking down and shook her head.

"Clarisse, I do love you..." He began as she looked back up at him "I may not show it like the way you want, but I do love you." He said, watching her walk over to the windows. "I have hated myself ever since I cheated, I was stupid and came so close to losing everything, you, my boys, my world." He said and watched as she looked back at him. "I guess that's what has made me the way I am now, I don't know, but I do know that I'm very sorry for everything." He said sadly. "Maybe now that Joseph is going, we can work on our marriage?"

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed as Rupert looked over at her.

"What? You don't think that he get's to stay now, after this do you?" He asked, shaking his head "No, I have fired him and sent him packing."

"How dare you, he works under me, not you and you have no right to fire him!" She exclaimed, making her way over to the door "If he goes, I go!" She snapped.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back and stared into her eyes "Do you really want to walk out that door and break up your family, let him go quietly and no one needs to know about this, we can carry on being a happy family." He said, gripping hold of her wrist.

"Rupert, there's a huge difference between me cheating and you cheating. I know Joseph will never go to the press about it, unlike your fling!" She snapped, pulling her arm free. "And after the way you've treated me, do you really think I want to play happy families with you now?" She glared, walking over to the door a moment later.

"Alright, if you don't do it for our marriage then do it for our boys, your world..." He began and watched as she stopped, slowly turning back to him "How do you think they are going to feel when they find out that their mother cheated?" He said, watching her step back "Let him go quietly, and they need never know."

"You make me sick, you know that!" She snapped and looked towards the door momentarily before looking back at him. "Just because you fired him doesn't mean it's going to stop me from seeing him." She said "He's my friend, Rupert! Just you remember that."

"You are right, I know Joseph would never tell anyone about what happened. But just you remember if you walk out that door, I will make sure the whole world knows what happened between you and him. Could you really bare the fact that your sons will know what happened, and that you broke this marriage up?" He said, watching her as he made his way over to the door "Just something to think about." He said, opening the door.

"You wouldn't dare?" She said, folding her arms.

"Just watch me." He said, walking out and closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and left me a review :) like always the support is very much appreciated._

 **xXxXx**

After tossing and turning most of the night, Clarisse angrily grabbed one of her pillows and placed it between her knees, trying desperately to get comfortable. Finding a comfy spot a moment later, she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to fall a sleep before getting uncomfortable, again.

 _Sitting down on the sofa in her suite, Clarisse's eyes remaining on the coffee table as the news she had been told just a short time ago tried its best to sink in. Looking up from the paper, Rupert watched her sat in her dazed state for several moments before folding the paper and putting it on the coffee table._

 _"Clarisse?" He said softly and watched as she slowly looked up at him before standing to her feet and walking over to the windows. "What's the matter?" He asked and stood to his feet._

 _"I'm..." She began, turning to face him as he come to stand behind her. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, looking into his eyes._

 _"What?" He exclaimed._

 _"The doctor, he um.. he confirmed it this morning, and he's certain I'm about 4 months along." She began and turned her head to look out the window, tears pricking her eyes._

 _Watching her, he worked out the dates in his head "The date we last... you know?" He dared ask, and watched as she nodded._

 _Looking down, she closed her eyes "My birthday." She nodded and slowly looked up at him._

 _"Well this is great news!" Rupert exclaimed and stepped closer, hugging her._

Opening her eyes, Clarisse placed her hand on her bump with a sigh. And needing the loo once again she decided to just give up trying to sleep and get up, and prepare for her day.

As she stood brushing her teeth, she stared at her bump in the mirror. Remembering how the news was a shock to not only her and Rupert, but to their parents, the boys and the rest of Genovia too. As having a then nineteen and a fourteen year old, a new baby was the last thing they wanted. But since they found out, Rupert has become a different man. He has gone back to how he was when they first married, and how he was when they had Pierre and Philippe.

Rinsing her mouth out, the niggling thought that the baby may not be his played in the back of her mind, just like it has everyday since she found out. She knew if the baby arrived in the next week then it would be Rupert's, but if it didn't, then they both know what that meant.

 **Later That Morning.**

After having a short walk, Clarisse began making her way back, just as Rupert was about to leave. And seeing her walking back, he decided to stop and wait for her before leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Just to a meeting, I shouldn't be too long." He said, kissing her cheek. "I will be back before you know it," He smiled and put his hand down on her bump "So don't go having this baby before I get home, Okay." He smiled up at her as she looked at him.

"Rupert, I had hoped to talk to you now." She said, watching his driver get out the car. "I know that we have talked about it before, but what if..." She said looking back at Rupert as he looked at his driver a moment before looking back at her.

"I know that you are still worried about all this," He nodded while putting his arm around her as they began slowly walking away from the car. "It will be ok though, I promise." He said, looking at her.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," Rupert's driver began and watched as they both turned to look at him "But if we don't leave now, then you will be late."

"Yes, I'm just coming." Rupert said, and looked back at Clarisse "I will see you when I return, we can talk more then. But please, in the mean time take it easy." He whispered and kissed her goodbye.

"I will try, but you know how quickly I get bored." She said, putting both her hands on her bump as Rupert hurried towards the car. "I may go for a lay down."

"Yes, rest is good." He said, smiling over at her "I won't be long, I promise."

"Ok." Clarisse said, and watched as he got in the car, driving away seconds later.

"Clarisse, my dear dear Clarisse?"

"Mother?" Clarisse exclaimed, turning to see her mother walking towards her "Mother it is you," She smiled and began walking towards her "What are you doing here?" She asked, embracing into a hug.

"Well what do you think?" Her mother, Victoria asked as they stepped apart "For the birth of my new grandchild, remember?" She asked with a laugh.

"Of course, it's just I'm surprised to see you, that's all." Clarisse smiled and hugged her mother once again "I'm so glad you're here though, I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too," Victoria smiled as they pulled apart. Putting her hands up, she cupped her daughters face as they looked into each others eyes "Why don't we go and have some tea, while you update me with what's been going on?" She said, brushing her daughters hair back behind her ears as she nodded. Smiling, she lowered her hands "Come on, let's get inside." She smiled and wrapped one arm around her as they began walking towards the Palace.

 **Later That Evening.**

Hurrying down the hallway, Victoria held tightly onto her necklace, stopping it from flying all over the place. Reaching the top of the stairs, trying to catch her breath.

"Rupert," She called out as she began hurrying down the stairs "Rupert!" She called again, and came to a stop halfway down as Rupert appeared. "Oh good," She said breathlessly while placing her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath "You need to call the doctor, it's time." She said, watching him.

"I, uh..." He began, hurrying towards the stairs as Philippe and Clarisse's assistant appeared in the hallway.

"The doctor, Rupert." Victoria exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks.

"You both go, I will call the doctor." Isla smiled and watched as they both looked over at her.

"Thank you so much, Isla." Rupert smiled and hurried up the stairs towards Victoria.

Hurrying back to her suite, Rupert stayed with Clarisse until the doctor arrived then took his place outside the door with Philippe. Several hours passed, when in the dead of night the door slowly opened.

Jumping up, Rupert looked towards the door to see Victoria appear, carrying a tiny bundle. "He's here." He smiled, tears filling his eyes as Philippe stood up behind him.

"She, actually." Victoria smiled and watched as Rupert moved to stand right in front of her.

"She?" He asked in surprise and looked down at his new baby daughter.

"Yes, she." Victoria laughed while looking up at him.

"She looks just like her mother." He said, tearfully as Victoria placed her in his arms. "How is Clarisse?"

"Clarisse is good, the doctor is just checking her over to make sure she is ok." Victoria smiled as Rupert nodded, unable to take his eyes from his daughter. "Philippe, why don't you go and inform the staff that the new arrival is here safe and sound." She smiled, and watched as he nodded before walking away "Thank you." She said, and looked back up at Rupert "Rupert, Clarisse told me what happened..."

"Did she?" He said, looking up at her momentarily before looking back down at the bundle in his arms.

"She did, we talked about it a lot actually. And when this little girl arrived, there was no doubt about it, she is definitely a Renaldi. Yes, she looks like her mummy, but there is a lot of you in her too." She said, smiling as he looked back up at her.

"I know," He nodded and looked back down, moving to sit in one of the chairs. "This is our fresh start, a new beginning." He began, looking back up at his mother in law. "Things were rocky between us for a while, when it all happened. I wasn't nice, and I regret that, I hate myself everyday for the way I treated her..." He said, looking back down at the little bundle in his arms. "But I have changed, I hope she can see that and that I do love her."

"She does," Victoria nodded as Rupert looked back up at her. "She told me all the things you have done for her over the last several months, and I must say I am very impressed." She smiled, watching him look back down.

"She was worried about everything, more so about the fact of being a mother again. She thought she was past that stage, so it took a long time for it to sink in, that she was going to be a mummy again." Rupert said, gently brushing his hand over the top of his daughters head. "But when it did, she couldn't wait for this day to come." He whispered, taking hold of one of her tiny hands. "Mummy and daddy love you so very much," He smiled and kissed her tiny fingers "You're going to be one spoilt little girl, that's for sure."

Victoria watched as he sat talking to the small bundle in his arms for a moment before disappearing back inside to see Clarisse, leaving him alone with his daughter.

 **xXxXx**

 _A/N: Yes, she had a baby and I know a lot of people don't really like that idea because in the films she only had two, but this is an AU story and it is fiction after all ;)_

 _Thank you for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_As always, thank you to everyone for reading and to those who left reviews :) I appreciate the support._

 **xXxXx**

Walking slowly into her office, Clarisse looked around before walking over to her desk. Standing behind it, she sipped her tea and sat down, her eyes on a photo sitting on her desk. One of her and Rupert in happier times, and as she stared she saw something she never noticed before. Reaching out she picked up the photo, bringing it closer to take a better look. She could see he looked sick, even though at the time the photo was taken she, like everyone else, including Rupert himself had no idea. Oh how their lifes have changed in the last year.

Hearing a knock on her office door, Clarisse looked up and quickly brushed away the stray tear while placing the photo back down on her desk "Come in." She called, picking up her tea. Taking several sips as the door opened, a tall figure appearing.

"Mother, father would like to see you now." Pierre said, watching her lowering her hands and placing her cup back down on the desk.

"Ok, darling." Clarisse nodded and looked over at her son. "How is he this morning?" She asked, standing to her feet and began making her way around to him stood at the door.

"There's no change," He answered, watching her walk over to him.

"I didn't think there would be." She said, stopping halfway across the room and watched her son take a step closer.

"Mother, are you ok?" He asked, watching her momentarily as she stared across at him.

Nodding, she continued over to him "I'm ok, did you have a nice talk with him?" She asked, walking out her office and turned back to Pierre as he closed the door behind them.

"Yes, it was interesting." He nodded, turning back to her "We talked a lot about fun times when I was younger, the birth of Isabella you know, happy memories."

"I bet he liked that," She said, slowly walking towards the stairs. "Are you going back to England now?" She asked, turning back to her son.

"No," He answered and shook his head "I'm going to stick around for a few days, if that's ok?" He asked, watching her look down at her hands as she put them together in front of her.

"Of course it is, you should know that." She said, looking up at him and watched as he nodded. Watching him for just a few seconds before she turned and made her way up the stairs.

Walking along the hallway, the walk she had done many times lately. It never got any easier, she was always greeted by the same thing each time. Reaching his suite, walking on in past the guards and through to his bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she watched her husband as he lay motionless in his bed. Closing her eyes for just a moment, before she finally took a step forward.

"Rupert," She said softly, walking over to stand beside his bed as he opened his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad that you're here." He said softly and patted the space on the bed beside him "Take a seat, stay awhile."

"Don't I always?" She asked putting her leg up, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"You do, and I thank you." He nodded, reaching out to take her hand as she looked down. "I need to talk to you." He began and turned over a little, placing his other hand on top of hers that he had hold of.

"Oh, you do?" She asked, watching him.

"I do." He said, nodding. Taking a couple deep breaths "That day, why did you stay?" He asked, studying her face.

"What day?" She asked, watching him.

"The day I found out about you and Joseph? I was horrible to you, I was mean and yet you stayed." He said softly and watched as she looked down. "And I just wondered why."

"Do you not remember what I said to you before that?" She asked and watched as he shook his head. "You asked me why I stayed with you after you cheated on me all those years ago, and I answered with; I stayed because of the boys, because of my duty to our country, but most of all it was because even though you had cheated, I still loved you." She said, trying not to cry.

"You still loved me, even though I broke your heart and done something no man should ever do to the woman they love?" He whispered, and watched as she blinked away tears before closing her eyes as she nodded. "I hurt you Clarisse, back then and that day and I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything I ever done to you, and I pray that one day you will forgive me."

Looking up at him, she lent closer and brushed his hair back. Placing a kiss on his forehead before sitting back, and taking hold of his hand once again. "I already did," She nodded and looked up into his eyes.

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed the back of her fingers as she watched "I love you so so much, Clarisse." He whispered, and closed his eyes as she pulled her hand free to cup his cheek.

"You're sleepy, why don't you get some rest and we can talk some more later." She said softly, tipping her head slightly.

"Will you stay with me, please?" He asked, opening his eyes and watched as she nodded.

"Of course I will." She said, standing to her feet.

"Thank you." He whispered, and watched as she turned to sit in the chair beside the bed before reaching out to take hold of his hand.

"I love you, Rupert." She whispered, seeing a small smile on his lips as he closed his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't have told anyone." He whispered, drifting into sleep as Clarisse sat watching him.

 **Early Afternoon.**

Sitting beside her husband, sharing stories of years gone by when a knock came to the door. Looking up, Clarisse watched as Rupert pushed himself up a little and looked towards the door.

"Come." He called, giving Clarisse's hand a small squeeze.

Opening the door, Shades stepped inside and looked towards his King and Queen. "You have a visitor, Your Highness. Did you want me to show them in?" He asked.

"Well, I don't..." Clarisse began, until Rupert put his hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine," He nodded and looked towards the guard "Please do show them in."

"Very well, Your Majesty." Shades nodded and stepped out the room as Clarisse looked back at her husband.

"You're to poorly for visitors, Rupert." She began, studying his face as he kept his eyes on the door.

"Ahh, Joseph," He began as Clarisse quickly turned her head to look towards the door "I wondered if it would be you, please come in, come in." He said, motioning for him to come further into the room.

"You sent for me, Your Highness, I felt like I had no choice." He said, looking over at him then at Clarisse "Your Majesty." He said, bowing his head as Rupert watched.

"Joseph," Clarisse said and looked back at Rupert as he looked up at her.

"Why don't you go, let me talk to him alone." Rupert whispered.

"Rupert, what are you doing?" She whispered as she lent over the bed, placing her hand on his arm.

"I know what I'm doing, please can you go and let us talk?" He said, looking into her eyes as she studied his face.

Standing up straight, she nodded "Very well." She said softly and looked towards Joseph before walking out, leaving them to talk.

 **Later That Afternoon.**

As Rupert and Joseph talked up in his suite, Clarisse anxiously paced around her office.

"Your Majesty," Joseph said from the doorway, and watched as Clarisse stopped and turned to him.

"Clarisse, please." She said, watching him step in and close the door behind himself.

"I heard from news reports that he was sick, but never realized how sick he actually is until today." He said, turning back to her as she stood beside the back of the sofa in her office.

"Well he didn't want the full extent to be made public, hence why he's here and not in hospital." She said, placing one of her hands down on the back of the sofa. "Joseph, I'm sorry I didn't.."

"You have no need to apologize, Rupert has explained everything." He interrupted and watched as she looked down.

"I see," Clarisse nodded and slowly looked back up at him "What else did you talk about."

"Oh this and that," He began and watched her as she moved to sit in one of the arm chairs.

"What did he tell you, exactly?" She asked, looking up at him.

"That he discovered what had happened between us, and that he threated to tell the boys and the country what happened if you came to see me." He answered.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to come and see you I really did" She said and stood to her feet.

"It's ok, your family comes first and that's right, so they should." He said, watching her walk around to him. "I completely understand, I'm sure I would do the same. But hey, I know it's six years late, but congratulations on the birth of Isabella." He smiled "I did wonder if she was mine, but when the first public photo was published I soon realised my wonder was for nothing. She's a mini Pierre and Philippe that's for sure."

"Yes she is," Clarisse nodded as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She called while turning to the door.

Opening the door, Shades stepped in "Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty. But I just need to give this to Joseph."

"That's alright," Clarisse said while watching him walk over to them and hand Joseph a file.

"See you tomorrow, boss!" Shades said and walked back out, closing the door behind him.

"What's that?" Clarisse asked, as Joseph looked at her "He just called you boss."

"Yes, Rupert has rehired me as your head of security."

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading and leaving reviews. Your support is awesome, and can't thank you enough._

 _This chapter is mini, I'm sorry._

 **xXxXx**

That Night.

Walking into her husbands suite, Clarisse stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. After several seconds she walked over and stood at the foot of the bed, placing her hands down on the bed frame as she watched their daughter stretching out in the space beside her daddy. And, after a moment she walked around and scooped her up in her arms.

Opening his eyes, Rupert watched as Clarisse turned to walk over to the door. "Clarisse?" He said softly.

Stopping, she turned back to him. "I will be back in a moment, I'm just going to return this little monkey back to her own bed." She smiled.

"Okay," He smiled in return, and watched as she disappeared out the door.

After placing Isabella back in her own bed, Clarisse returned to her husbands bedside. And after helping him with his medication she sat down in the chair beside the bed, reading to him as she had done every evening since he became ill.

But after a while, Rupert opened his eyes and looked at her as she read out loud. "Clarisse?" He said softly, watching as she looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, leaning forward and placed her hand down on his arm.

"I'm okay," He nodded "But are you?"

"Of course," She said, giving him a smile as she turned in her seat a little, moving to the edge of the chair.

"I get a feeling that you want to ask me something?" He asked, watching her.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Well you keep stopping to look at me, and hesitating with your words." He smiled.

"No no, I'm okay." She answered, rubbing his arm before sitting back "I'm okay." She nodded and looked down at the book. "Shall I continue reading now?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"You're wondering why I asked Joseph back here, aren't you?" He asked and watched as she looked back down at the book.

After a moment she looked back up at him and nodded "Actually yes, I am." She answered and moved to the edge of the seat once again. "Why? After everything."

"We have a lot of security, and all of them would die to protect you, which is what I want, of course. And when I am gone, I need someone to look after you, someone I trust one million percent." He said, looking at her.

"Rupert, please don't..." She said, shaking her head as he interrupted her.

"Listen, please?" He asked and watched as she nodded a moment later. "Thank you," He said, continuing "Now Joseph, he's different. When I sent for him, I honestly didn't think he would return, not after everything. But he did, he did it because he still loves you and would do anything for you. When we were talking, he told me that yes, he would take a bullet for you. I know that he will look after you, and our children... and," Stopping he looked back at her as she looked up at him.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked and watched as he took hold of her hand, kissing her palm.

Looking back at her, giving her hand a small squeeze, he continued. "I have given him my blessing..."

"Your blessing?" She asked, confused.

"He still loves you, Clarisse, and I know deep down that you love him too." Reaching up he cupped her cheek as tears filled her eyes. "He would do anything for you," Seeing her shaking her head, he stopped.

"I'm not listening to this... how could you tell me this, my heart belongs to you and always will." She said sadly as the tears escaped her eyes.

"And one day it will belong to him, I know it's hard for you to hear but Clarisse I don't want you to be alone, I want you to know I am okay with it."

"Rupert.. please stop."

"I just don't want you to be alone, that's all." Rupert said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Following Night.**

After spending the evening with Rupert, keeping him company and reading to him, Clarisse returned to her suite to let him get some rest. And after having a shower, she slipped into a pair of pyjamas and her robe. Walking back through to her suite once she was ready, she poured herself a glass of wine and moved to sit on the couch. Sitting down, she tucked her legs up under her and took a couple sips of her wine before resting the glass on her thigh, taking hold of it with both hands as she looked down at it.

They've been husband and wife for twenty seven years, king and queen for 26. And as she sat alone, she thought about the years together. The happy times, including the births of their three children Pierre, Philippe and Isabella, the baby of the family who is far to young to really understand what's going on. The bad times, both of them cheating and the months that followed. And then there was the hard times including the passing of her father and the loss of their unborn baby shortly after when Clarisse was 7 months pregnant, which lead to Rupert's cheating.

They have been through so much, but they had always faced it together, even if they hated each other at the time. And as she sat alone, Clarisse realised that soon she's going to have to face everything on her own. Taking a sip of her wine, she rested it back on her thigh as she looked around her suite. She felt tired, but knew she wouldn't sleep much. She needed to relax, but would never allow herself too, just in case she had a call from the nurse telling her it was time. Looking up at the family photo hanging on her wall she suddenly remembered a box that Rupert had given her earlier in the day.

Standing to her feet, she put her glass down on the coffee table before walking over to get it from her desk. Returning to the sofa a moment later, she sat back down and crossed her legs, getting comfortable as she placed the box in her lap. Lifting the lid she was surprised to see a pile of letters all addressed to her, and with all the same handwriting. Handwriting she knew well, and that belonged to Joseph. Picking up one, she pulled it from the envelope and read it to herself, followed with another and then another.

When she finshed she placed them all back in the box and placed it on her coffee table and picked up her glass, drinking down the last bit of wine before standing up and pouring herself another. After she had poured it, she took a sip as someone knocked on the door. And wanting to be alone, she ignored it as she moved to sit back down. But placing her glass back down, another knock came to the door.

"Come in." She called, and watched as the door opened. Seeing it was Joseph, she quickly stood to her feet and looked at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked, watching as she nodded.

"Of course," She said and watched as he walked in, closing the door behind him before turning back to her. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to check on you, make sure that you're ok." Joseph said.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for checking." She said, sitting back down. "How was your first day back?" She asked while picking up her glass, taking a sip as he walked over and sat on one of the arm chairs.

"Yes, it's been good. Strange, but good." He nodded, watching her sip her wine. Looking down he noticed his letters in the box "Ah you got the letters then?" He said, looking back up at her.

"Pardon?" She asked, and suddenly realised what he was refering too. "Oh!" She exclaimed while looking at the box "Yes I did, but only just today."

"Only today?" He asked "Even though I sent them six plus years ago?"

"Yes," She nodded while looking at the box "I guess Rupert didn't want me to have them back then." Looking back up at him, she watched as he stared at the box.

"I guess so." He nodded slightly and looked down at his hands.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, watching him look back up at her.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." He answered.

"Rupert told me something yesterday, and I just wondered if it was true or if..."

"If what?" He asked, watching her.

"If it was lies." She said softly.

"Well what was it he told you?" Joseph asked.

"That you still love me?" She said quietly and watched as he looked back down at his hands. "I see..."

Looking back up at her, he shook his head "It's not what you think, yes I still love you, how can I ever stop loving you when you stole my heart the first moment I saw you?" He exclaimed, taking her by surprise. "I have tried so hard over the last few years to forget about you, but I just couldn't. And when Rupert sent for me, I really didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to come because it meant seeing you again," Seeing Clarisse standing, he stopped and watched her walk over to the door.

"You need to leave." She said, opening her door.

"Clarisse?" He said, standing to his feet and made his way over to the door.

"I can't be hearing this, for the last several months I have been repeating the same day over and over. I get up, see to Rupert, do the paperwork downstairs, attend any meetings that I must attend, return to the Palace and spend sometime with Rupert before Isabella returns from school. And then I help her with her homework, have dinner with her and spend sometime with her before putting her to bed, and from there I go and sit with Rupert, reading to him every night and give him his medication before leaving him to get some rest as the nurse takes over for the night. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me to hear that he had given his blessing for us, after everything? And yes, he was a horrible man for some of the years we have been married but he's still my husband, and hearing from him that you still love me..." Seeing him step closer and put his hand up on the door, she stopped "Joseph?" She whispered, watching him pushing up the door.

"He sent for me, I am here to look after you..."

"Please leave." She said, stepping back while shaking her head.

"As you wish." He said, studying her face momentarily before walking out and closing the door behind him as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading the last chapter, I had this chapter ready to go so I thought I would just go ahead and post it :)_

 _Also I just wanted to give you a heads up, this chapter has a small M rated scene in it._

 **xXxXx**

 **Several Days Later.**

 _Pulling back a moment later, Joseph rested his forehead against hers. "Rupert's going to kill me." He whispered._

 _"No he won't," Clarisse said, looking into his eyes "He doesn't even have to know." She whispered and kissed him, before they looked into each others eyes once again. "But if you want to leave, you can." She said and watched as he stepped back._

 _Reaching out, Joseph took hold of his Queens hand and brought it up to his lips. Placing a kiss to the back of her hand, he smiled "Why would I want to leave?" He whispered, stepping closer to her as he kept hold of her hand. Placing his other hand on her side, he looked into her eyes "But is this something you really want?" He asked, studying her face._

 _"Yes," She nodded "Yes it is." She said, reaching her hand up to cup his face as she kissed him. And as the kiss became more passionate, Clarisse moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his head. Gripping his hair in her hand a moment later, as she took a step back._

 _Breaking the kiss, Joseph looked into her eyes as they both tried to catch their breath. "Clarisse?" He whispered, feeling a tug on his hand he looked down a moment before looking back up at her as she began walking backwards. Seeing her biting her bottom lip, his arousal grew._

 _And as they made love in her bed, Joseph let his queen take charge, take control. Something she had never experienced before, but really enjoyed. Placing his hands on her thighs, he looked up at the woman who had stole his heart all those years ago as she placed her hands down on his torso, circling her hips._

Opening her eyes, Clarisse let out a small moan and rolled onto her back as she covered her face with her arm. Once again she didn't sleep a wink, she just couldn't get that man out of her mind. She kept replaying the last time they saw each other, the night they made love, over and over in her mind and she hated herself so much for it.

Dragging herself from the comfort of her bed, she jumped in the shower where she just stood under the water, letting it fall over her face as she cried, feeling guilty now.

 **Early Afternoon.**

After spending sometime with Rupert, Clarisse decided to take a walk. And when she reached the point she wanted to be, she stopped and slowly turned to look back at her home, where she stood for a very long time, thinking over everything before returning back to the Palace.

Walking over to the sideboard in her office, Clarisse picked up the mail that had been left there for her on her return. As she looked through them, she sensed someone watching her, and knowing exactly who it was she just continued.

"Good afternoon, Joseph." She said, placing her mail back down as she turned her head to look at him over in the doorway.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, taking a couple steps forward and closed the door.

"I just knew," She shrugged and turned to rest back against the sideboard as he made his way over to her, nodding slightly at her words.

"I hear Rupert isn't too good today?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"No, he's not." She said sadly, unable to look up at him.

"I am here for you, if you need anyone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on." He said, watching her as she looked down between them.

"I'm tired, Joseph." She said quietly and finally looked up at him.

"Then why don't you go and get some rest, if anything happens I will come and get you myself, I promise." He said softly, watching her as she shook her head and looked away.

"I can't," She answered and slumped back against the sideboard as she took hold of her cardigan, wrapping it around herself as she folded her arms.

"Clarisse," He whispered softly, stepping closer as she looked up at him.

"I can't get you out of my mind, since you've been back my feelings for you have returned and I woke up this morning feeling so guilty." She said, tears escaping her eyes. "Why did you have to come back for?" She asked, feeling his hand on her cheek. "No, please." She exclaimed, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Let me, please?" He whispered as he stepped ever closer, their eyes meeting.

"My husband is on his death bed, and all I can think about is you and our night together." She whispered, shaking her head as she looked away. "When Rupert told me he had given us his blessing, it felt like a stab in my heart." She said, averting her gaze to him as he stood watching her.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come back." He said softly, watching her as she put her hands up to cover her face as she began crying. "Come here you." He whispered, pulling her into his embrace as she tried to push him away, but gave in. Feeling safe in his arms, she let her tears fall.

After a few moments they pulled apart, where Clarisse watched Joseph as he reached past her to grab a tissue from the box on the sideboard behind her. Handing it to her, he watched as she mouthed a thank you and wiped her eyes before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," She said, looking down at the tissue in her hands.

"It's okay, honestly. I know we have that past, and obviously it's hard with me being back here, but I am here for you if ever you need me." He said softly, watching her slowly look up at him.

"Joseph, I... I still love you. I have never stopped loving you, and now seeing you here and Rupert so sick, it's killing me. I'm torn." She said sadly, looking into his eyes.

After a moments silence, Joseph lent in and pressed his lips to hers as she closed her eyes, slowly responding to his kiss. Feeling his hands on her sides, she put her arms up and locked them around his shoulders. In her grief and confusion she let it happen, until a moment later she came to her senses and broke it off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He exclaimed quietly and stepped back as Clarisse put her hand up to her lips.

But before Clarisse had chance to answer, they were interrupted. "Mother?"

"Philippe?" She exclaimed and hurried out into the foyer with Joseph following as Philippe came hurrying down the stairs. "Philippe, what is it? What's the matter?"

Stopping, he looked down at her "It's father."

No words were spoken as Clarisse hurried to her husbands suite with Philippe, leaving Joseph stood at the bottom of the stairs. Rushing into the bedroom, they were greeted by the nurse leaning over the edge of the bed, checking his pulse. Slowly she looked up at her queen and her sons as they stood either side of their mother and shook her head. "I'm sorry," She said softly, her heart breaking as Clarisse broke down, grabbing hold of Pierre's arm as she fell to her knees, pulling him down with her as Philippe stormed out, slamming the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Following Week.**

Stepping out onto his balcony, Pierre sipped his morning coffee before looking around the Palace gardens. As he lowered his cup, he thought about all the happy memories he had with his father. This week had been a long one for everyone, but today is the day they will say their goodbyes.

Taking another sip of his coffee a few moments later, he noticed an early morning rider just coming into view. And as he watched them come to a stop on top of the hill, he realised it was his mother.

"Who's that?" Philippe asked as he stood beside his brother on his balcony.

"Mother," Pierre answered, turning his head to look at him "I imagine she took the route her and father used to love taking together." Turning his head, looking back out at his mother.

"Wow, she's out early." Philippe exclaimed as he watched his mother looking back at the Palace.

"Yes she is, but at least she's out." Pierre said.

"That's true," Philippe nodded "Talking of mother, have you talked with her yet?" Philippe asked, looking at his brother.

"No, I haven't had chance, or seen her much since father died." Pierre answered, shaking his head.

"That's true," Philippe answered in agreement.

"I will have to try later on, as I'm flying home tomorrow so I don't have much time. Even though I don't think today is the best day to bring it up, do you?" Pierre asked, looking at his brother.

"I know." Philippe answered.

After several seconds they both looked back out at their mother and watched as she slowly led her horse into a canter.

Coming into the foyer a while later, Clarisse saw her mother stood waiting for her.

"Mother..." She whispered, hurrying over to her.

"Oh my dear," Victoria said sadly "I'm sorry I couldn't get here before." She said softly as she hugged her daughter.

"It's okay, you're here now." Clarisse said, closing her eyes "And I'm so glad you are."

"Are you looking after yourself?" Victoria asked as they pulled apart.

Nodding, Clarisse looked down as her mother reached up, putting a bit of her hair back behind her ear for her. "The boys are making sure I am eating, and taking care of me, but Beatrice is making it hard.." She whispered, looking up into her eyes.

"How so?" Victoria asked, reaching down to take her daughters hands.

"She doesn't like me, she never has and since she arrived she's made my life hell, mother. When we were arranging Rupert's funeral, she picked everything, even though Rupert told me what he wanted." Clarisse said sadly.

"Did you tell her?" Victoria asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, I did. And all she said was that he's her son, she should know what he liked and would have wanted." Clarisse answered, looking up at her mother as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, I should have got here earlier, my darling." Victoria said sadly, her heart breaking as she pulled her daughter into her embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"You're here now, I feel a bit stronger." Clarisse said through her tears.

"Yes I am," Victoria nodded.

 **Later That Morning.**

After getting ready in a black knee length dress, with matching knee length jacket, Clarisse slipped on her black heels and made her way over to her scarf rack. As she reached out for one with red roses on it, Pierre appeared in the doorway, and watched as she raised her arms, putting the chosen scarf around her neck.

"Father loved that one," Pierre said softly, half smiling as Clarisse looked over at him.

Looking down, she nodded "Yes he did, he gave it me on our last anniversary together." She said and slowly looked back up at him.

"Oh, is this the one he had made for you?" He asked, walking over to her as she turned to face him.

"Yes, it is." Clarisse nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Is it time?" She asked.

"Nearly," Pierre nodded and watched as she looked back down while closing her eyes. "It will be okay, mother." He said softly and stepped closer, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," Clarisse said a moment later as they stepped apart. Looking up at her son "I know he never told you, or showed it, but your father.. he was proud of you, you know." She said softly and watched as he looked down. "He hated the fact you wanted to become a priest at first, but he came around to the idea. And he.. um.. he did plan on sitting down with you, but then he got sick." Tilting her head a little, she noticed a few tears escaping his eyes "He was so proud of you." She whispered and stepped closer, hugging her son.

"That makes me so happy to hear, mother." He said softly as they pulled apart. "Can we talk later, please?"

Nodding, she reached up and cupped Pierre's cheek. "Of course we can." She nodded, wiping away his stray tears before giving him another hug.

And after a few moments they made their way downstairs, finding everyone waiting for them. When they reached the bottom, Isabella ran over and took hold of her mummys hand as everyone looked on. And seeing Joseph appear in the doorway a few moments later, Clarisse's heart sank.

"It's time, mother." Pierre whispered, putting his hand on her back as she looked at him.

Nodding, she took a deep breath and started leading the way out the door with Isabella at her side, and Pierre and Philippe close behind her. Reaching the back of the horse drawn carriage, she couldn't hold it anymore, she broke down as everyone gathered behind them, ready to walk to the church behind the carriage.

 **Later That Afternoon.**

With her sons in deep conversation with several family members and her daughter playing with her grandmother, and in desperate need for some time alone, Clarisse made her way out of the room, heading towards the stairs.

"Clarisse?" Joseph called and watched as she stopped at the foot of the stairs, slowly turning to face him while putting her hands on the banister.

"Can I not go anywhere without it being noticed?" She said, watching him make his way over to her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok?" He asked, putting his hands on the banister, either side of hers.

"Yes, I just need some time to myself. I will return shortly." Clarisse said, looking down at their hands.

"Rupert would be proud of you today, you're being very brave." He said softly and watched as she slowly looked back up at him.

"With three children and a mother in law who thinks I shouldn't be grieving, I have to be." She said, as Joseph raised his eyebrow at her. Staring at each other momentarily before Clarisse shook her head and started hurrying up the stairs as Joseph turned, watching her.

Reaching her suite, Clarisse slumped back against her door for several moments before walking over to pour herself a whisky. Putting down the bottle and picking up the glass, she slowly made her way over to her french doors where she stood looking out for a moment or two before looking down at the glass in her hands.

"For you," She said, raising her hand a little "Cheers!" She exclaimed and downed the liquid. Lowering her hand, she looked at the glass while pulling a face and putting the back of her hand up against her lips. "Yuck!" She exclaimed, making her way back over to the drinks table as someone came through her door. Seeing it was Beatrice, she stopped and put the glass down slowly.

"I want a word with you," Beatrice snapped, pushing the door closed.

"Okay." Clarisse said slowly and calmly, moving to sit on the couch. Tucking her foot behind her ankle, being as regal as she could while looking up at her mother in law as she moved around the room.

"Firstly, what is that man doing back here?" She exclaimed.

"What man?" Clarisse asked, watching her stop behind the arm chair.

"That man, that bodyguard.. Joseph, whatever his name is." Beatrice said while placing her hands on the back of the arm chair.

"Joseph is back here under Rupert's orders, he sent for him last week." Clarisse answered.

"I find that very hard to believe, why would he want that man back here after he slept with his wife, on your anniversary none the less!" Beatrice snapped and watched as Clarisse sat open mouthed at her "Yes, you didn't think I knew about that, did you?" She said, moving around the room again.

"That is none of your business, what happened between me and Joseph has nothing to do with you." Clarisse snapped.

"When it involves my son, it has everything to do with me." Beatrice said, glaring over at her daughter in law.

"I know you have never liked me, and told Rupert that he could do better than me but we loved each other very much, why else do you think we stayed together all these years?" Clarisse answered, trying to remain calm.

"Love? You don't even know the meaning of the word!" Beatrice snapped and watched as Clarisse stood to her feet.

"How dare you!" Came a voice from the doorway, causing both the women to look towards them.

"This has nothing to do with you, Pierre. Please go back downstairs." Beatrice said, walking over to her grandson.

"You may be my grandmother, but I am not going to let you talk to my mother like that." He said, looking at his grandmother.

"Pierre, it's okay. You can go back down and I will be there shortly." Clarisse said, watching them both look over at her.

"No way, I'm not walking away. I have stood back for long enough, I'm not taking this anymore." Pierre said and looked back at his grandmother. "Yes she cheated, but my parents put it behind them and moved on, just like they did when father cheated on mother all those years ago. But no matter what they went through, they got through it together, and they loved each other very much, even though you find that hard to believe." He exclaimed as Clarisse slowly sat back down in shock. "All week you have been putting my mother down, she knew what father wanted, not only because he told her but because she was his wife and knew his likes, and dislikes more than anyone else. And as for Joseph, you no nothing about him so don't dis him like you do. He's a good man, and would do anything for this family, and one day we hope that he and mother will be together." He said, looking over at his mother as she sat surprised at his words.

"I beg your pardon, they will never be together." Beatrice exclaimed. "I won't allow it!"

"Even if it was fathers wishes?" Pierre said, watching his grandmother shake her head.

"I don't believe for one second that he would want that," She said glaring over at her daughter in law momentarily.

"He loved mother very much, grandmother. So much so that he doesn't want her to remain alone for the rest of her life, it's his wishes." He said and took an envelope from his inside pocket "This letter is for you, it's from father. It explains everything." He said, handing it to her. "He wants mother to be happy, and he knows that Joseph will do that as well as protecting her, us, his family." He said and watched as Beatrice looked down at the envelope in her hands before looking up at them. "Hopefully when the time is right they will be together, and you can't do anything to stop them." He added and watched as she walked out.

"Pierre?" Clarisse began and slowly stood up "You know?" She asked, her heart sinking as he walked over to her.

"I do, Philippe knows too." He nodded while taking her hands "This is what I wanted to talk to you about, I just didn't plan on it coming out like this." He said, watching her as she looked down. "Father explained everything to us, and even though it was hard to hear him talking about it we accept it, because we all agreed you need to move on when the time is right and be happy again."

"But, I.." She began while shaking her head a little and looked up at him "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, mother." He said, giving her a hug as she closed her eyes "We just want you to be happy, and if that means being with Joseph, the man who has loved you for so so long then so be it." He said, pulling back to look at his mother "Philippe and I support you, and just want you to be happy." He said and kissed her forehead. "We love you, mother."

"I love you too, so so much." Clarisse said and watched as Pierre stepped back.

"Now, are you going to be ok?" He asked "I best go and check back downstairs, make sure Philippe and Isabella are ok. As well as Joseph, of course." He said, giving her a small smile.

"I will be fine, thank you, darling." Clarisse said, watching him walk over to the door.

"Please don't rush, take as much time as you need." Pierre said, giving her a small smile "We all understand, it is a hard day after all."

"Thank you, darling." Clarisse nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and watched as he nodded before walking out.

Moving, Clarisse sat down on the window seat, looking out at the gardens as she thought over everything.

 **Early Evening.**

Making his way towards the gazebo, Joseph stopped and watched as Clarisse took a sip of her wine before leaning forward and resting her arm back across her leg. Nodding slightly, he continued on up to her, and upon seeing him she sat up straight.

"Please, stay as you were." He said, walking over and sat down beside her.

"It's very unwomanly of me to be sat like that," She said and took a sip of her wine before looking at him beside her.

"It doesn't matter to me, if you are comfortable like that, then please by all means sit like that." He said and watched as she lent forward and rested her arm across her legs once again. "You have always liked it out here, haven't you?"

"I do," She nodded and looked down "When Rupert became sick I couldn't get out here every night, and I missed it. So it does feel good being back out here, after all that time." She said and slumped back. "It's been a long day, I'll be glad when it's over." She said sadly, looking at her glass as she rested it on her thigh.

"I know," Joseph nodded, watching her.

"Pierre and Philippe know about us and what happened, Rupert told them everything." She said a moment later, and looked at him as he sat forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"I see." He nodded slightly, looking back at her a moment later "And how do you feel about that?" He asked, looking back over at the Palace.

"Shocked, surprised.. but I guess relieved at the same time." She said, raising her glass to take a sip.

"Why relieved?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Well that they know now," She said leaning forward once again "They also think we should be together, that's the biggest shock that they agreed with their father."

"I see," He said, watching her as she looked down "And how do you feel about that?" He asked, unable to take his eyes from her.

"Well hearing my son saying that today, of all days was hard. But they want me to be happy, what can I say to that?" She said, looking up at the Palace. "But it's not as easy as that." She said sadly "The boys are old enough to understand everything that's going on, but Isabella isn't. She's far too young to understand and I must put her before anyone else," She began and looked back at Joseph "I must take care of my family and attend to my duty before I can even think of commiting to someone else."

Studying her face, he found himself nodding as she looked back at the Palace as she stood to her feet "I understand."

"It's not that I don't love you," She said, making her way over to the two steps leading down to the garden "But I must do this." She said and turned back to him as he nodded "I'm sorry." She whispered and walked away, leaving him sat in the gazebo. 


End file.
